mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Kampmann
Martin Kampmann is retired mixed martial artist who fought at middleweight and most notably at welterweight in the UFC. He most recently faced welterweight contender Paulo Thiago, dominating him with seemingly little effort en route to a unanimous decision. He next faced former Strikeforce middleweight champion Jake Shields in the latter's UFC debut. Kampmann was overtaken many times throughout the fight by Shields's superior grappling ability. On the feet, he tagged Shields repeatedly and seemed to have the far superior cardio. Nevertheless, Shields pulled out a controversial split decision victory that was greeted with boos from the audience. Somehow, Shields even earned a title shot with the bout. Kampmann was not punished in the rankings for the controversial loss and he next faced fellow contender Diego Sanchez in the main event of the third UFC On Versus event. Sanchez defeated Kampmann via controversial unanimous decision. Kampmann injured his right hand during the bout's third round. He was next set to face John Howard but he was injured and replaced by Matt Brown. Afterwards, Kampmann signed on to face fellow contender Rick Story. Kampmann defeated Story via clear-cut unanimous decision. He next faced another fellow contender, Thiago Alves. Alves dominated Kampmann for almost fifteen minutes before succumbing to a beautiful comeback guillotine choke submission performed by Kampmann in the fight's closing seconds. It was an amazing come-from-behind victory and Kampmann shot up the rankings again. Kampmann next signed to face Jake Ellenberger, likely for the next title shot against the winner of the UFC welterweight title unification bout between Georges St. Pierre and Carlos Condit. Kampmann defeated Ellenberger via second round comeback TKO. Kampmann next faced Johny Hendricks for the official title shot, losing via first round knockout. After a good long hiatus, Kampmann signed for a rematch against Carlos Condit. Condit defeated Kampmann via fourth round TKO after a bloody war. After a month or two Kampmann was called out by Strikeforce veteran Adlan Amagov for a January 2014 competition. The fight never materialized and, in fact, Kampmann never ended up fighting again, entering a period of what he described as semi-retirement. He officially retired nearly two years after the Condit fight in August 2015. Fights *Martin Kampmann vs. Brendan Seguin *Martin Kampmann vs. Drew McFedries *Nate Marquardt vs. Martin Kampmann *Carlos Condit vs. Martin Kampmann - The fight was Carlos Condit's UFC debut. *Paul Daley vs. Martin Kampmann - The fight was the UFC debut of Paul Daley. *Paulo Thiago vs. Martin Kampmann - The fight was a tremendous upset and probably the best fight for Kampmann in his UFC career thus far. The fight was only the second loss in Paulo Thiago's storied career. *Martin Kampmann vs. Jake Shields - The fight was a controversial split decision victory for Jake Shields. The fight was Shields's UFC debut. With the controversial win, Shields earned a title shot. *Martin Kampmann vs. Diego Sanchez - The fight's unanimous decision result was considered controversial, but it didn't take away from the fact that it was a great fight. *Thiago Alves vs. Martin Kampmann *Johny Hendricks vs. Martin Kampmann - The fight was a UFC welterweight title eliminator. *Carlos Condit vs. Martin Kampmann 2 Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Retired fighters